Royalty
by Wolfreign
Summary: Young Link is cast through time into the future where he must face his arch rival Ganondorf


Chapter 1

Every known legend lined up to sign in for the Super Smash Bros. tournament.In front was the Links (both young and adult), Fox, Samus, Kirby,Nana and Popo(the Ice Climbers), Falco, Captain Falcon,Roy and Marth,Peach and Zelda,and Mario and Luigi(Mario brothers).Everyone was so deeply involved in a conversation they didn't notice the judges begin the registrations.Young Link,who was ahead of his older self advanced toward the registration tables."Why are you smirking?",asked one of the Judges."My business.I'll win this tournament.",said Young Link walking off from the table."Don't mind him.",said Adult Link bending over to sign his name.As everyone signed their name a list of people staying in one dormatory was placed in the dining hall.Young Link and his adult self walked up to the list to check their roommates."We're bunking with Popo again.We can't even take a shower in the morning without him ripping our head off.",said Young Link."Don't worry.He's got it coming.Check out the list of matches scheduled for exibition to warm everybody up.Popo versus Adult Link.",said Adult Link."Lucky.How do you get the best matches?",said Young Link."Hey now.Look at what you had last year.A death match against some of the greatest superstars to ever walk the face of the Earth.You were in that cage with Samus Aran,Fox McCloud,and Pikachu.You are the one who substained the most horrid punishment of all in that match.You stayed in that cage until Samus and you walked out together for a tie.",said Adult Link.Young Link blushed,but when he saw who he was facing he grew pale."Why do I have to fight him!He's still mad because we beat them for the tag team titles!",exclaimed Young Link.

"Hey,It could be Ganondorf.'',said Adult Link.Young Link just nodded,and walked away in anger.Young Link was still in a rage because he had to fight a legend.He had to fight Luigi in a giants match.It's is no fair.You have the easy match.",complained Young Link."Do the math.You're the one they want to test.Listen I'm not suppose to tell you,but they're testing you for the final match this year for the win.",said Adult Link."Thats the title you've always wanted.You've tried every year for that shot,but it was never given to you.There is still a chance you could be my opponent.",said Young Link.Adult Link smiled and went to his dorm.When Young Link walked into his dorm he found a note lying on his bed,and everyone bunking with him surrounding the note:"_Dear Link,_

_I'm sorry,but I won't be staying in my bunk tonight.If anyone gets this note before you I need you not to tell them where I can be found.It is my most precious hiding spot.I cannot risk someone finding out where I'll be,so if you come looking for me make sure you aren't followed._

_Sincerly,_

_Link _

_P.S. Bring Zelda._",read Mario aloud."What are you doing.Get away.You are not suppose to read that!",exclaimed Link pulling back his hand.In Link's mind a count down started.Three...Two..One.

Chapter 2

WHACK.Link back slapped Mario into the bathroom door.Link grabbed the notes,and trotted out of the dorm.Young Link walked along the outskirts of the arena until he found a hidden cave.This is where he would find his adult self."Hey.",said Adult Link as Young Link walked in."I gave a message to someone to get Zelda out here.",said Young Link sitting down on a flat rock."I love this place.It calms me.",said Adult Link."I know what you mean.",replied Young Link.Zelda peeked into the cavern."Whats the matter?",she asked."I have a problem.I can't perticipate.They have this whole tournament set.I'm not suppose to be your opponent for the MLL.They are going to put you in a match against every superstar,but me.They're wanting the group to kill you.",said Adult Link."They're paying them.",said Young Link in a faint whisper.Only one thing would change the way he was destined to go,and that was time.Young Link looked up at his older self,but all he saw was his hatred for all of those who were testing him.Young Link finally burst out of the cave,and run to the arena.Link ran right up to an announcer."You're match is cancelled because Luigi was involved with some after hours activity,which is completely forbidden.",said the announcer.Link looked strange at the man before running off.Link kept turning to see if he was being followed,but never saw anyone.Young Link turned around to see if he had heard someone following him,but ran into an object.Link looked up,but couldn't find anything.Young Link closed his eyes to get up,but when he opened them he found that he wasn't at the arena anymore but in some kind of space area.Link tried to follow some videos that were being played of the Smash Bros. tournament,but he didn't reconize any of them.He tried to make out what he was seeing,but came to one word.A perticular word that he had thought about before.The Future.

Young Link knew he was witnessing the future by the way things went.Suddenly,the videos turned to the once named land of Hyrule,but it didn't look like Hyrule.The grass had died,the trees had withered,fire had broke out over the plains,and several wars had taken place."I see you know this land.",said a strange voice.Link turned behind him.A tall man stood with his hands behind his back."Yes...I do.I grew up...",said Link,but was cut-off."I know that you were born in Kokiri Forest with all of the fairies,and was raised by the Great Deku Tree.Your heritage is known all over these parts...Link.",said the stranger."How do you know my name?",asked Link with a frightened expression."I know alot about you.My name is Husk.I'm a spiritual.I'm sorry.You haven't a clue what a spiritual is do you?"Young Link shook his head no."A shade is a person who summons the dead to fight for them in battle.",said Husk.Link strayed away from the point."I am where?",asked Link."In Hyrule of course.You are in a deep trance that will be broken when we are finished.You have to stop Hyrule from becoming like this.Your archrival has escaped the Shadow Realm.",Husk told him."How did Ganon escape?",asked Link."He reawakened the sages,and filled them with darkness.",relied Husk."Saria.Lulu.Everyone of the sages.I must fight back.I have no choice.",said Link as anger spread rapidly through his face."My time is coming to an end.",said Husk starting to fade out of view."Before I go I must tell you that you have been killed.",continued Husk."Wait!Who was my assasin?'',yelled Link trying to get an answer."Thats your decision.",replied Husk.

As Link was lying in the future,Husk returned to Hyrule Castle."Lord Ganon.I have brought the kid.",said Husk."Good.I have a special treat for him.",Ganon said."What are you going to do to him?",questioned Husk with a smirk on his face."His older self isn't dead.I've got him,and he has agreed to let me run dark magic throughout his body.",replied Ganon."Your going to make Adult Link destroy himself?",asked Husk."SHHH!He's end the room behind that curtain.",said Ganon pointing to a curtain with red lace surrounding the edges."He will not remember a thing when he's induced with dark energy,but he could learn to fight it off.",said Husk."Gather your men.I need you to make sure that the boy finds me,but make it difficult.I want him tested first.",said Ganon.Ganon walked over to the window in the back of the room."Such a beautiful view of the battle.My Gerudus are in war with the Kokiri.It seems that my toxic magic has effected the Kokiri very much.They've gotten tall.",said Ganon taking a seat to watch.

Chapter 3

Young Link raised his head slowly to the point where he could see.Noises filled the air,and the smell of decaying flesh and blood protruded through the air.Link looked around to find where the smell was coming from,but when he got to his feet he realized that he was in the middle of a battlefield.He watched as two groups faught with each other.Link notice the Gerudus at once,but he didn't know who the other ones were until a Gerudu yelled"Kill Kokiris."The Gerudus were an army of fast moving women who were the closest servents to Lord Ganon,so they were made his army.The Kokiris were a group of elves that had been induced with light and dark energy,and grew from the normal height of three feet tall to seven feet tall.A Gerudu looked up at Link."Herafast.",yelled the guard."get to him before they do.",yelled a familiar voice.Link remembered when he was living in the forest with the other Kokiri children,and he was always taunted by this voice.It was Milo.Saria's friend.Link never really liked Milo,but in this situation you have to deal with what you have."Link they're after you.",yelled Milo."Right.",said Link running away from the Gerudus chasing after him.Link ran toward a small waterway that let to the village Kokiri Village.Kokiri Village was the birth place of the Shiekas, one of the strongest races known to Hyrule.Link ran into the village pleeing for the guards to shut the gates."Shut the gates!",said Link."We can't do that.We have to keep our gates open to anyone who wants shelter.",said the Gaurd."You don't understand.",said Link."No.You don't understand.We have a policy.",said the Guard."Its the Gerudus.",said Link.The guard looked hard at Link."Everybody knows that the Gerudus are staying in the Gerudu Fortress.",said the Guard."Where have you been?Ganon is the new king.They're not afraid to come out anymore because...",said Link,but was cut-off by the war cries of the Gerudus."Oh hell.I guess you were right kid.Close the gates.",said the Guard."Thats not going to stop them.We'll need more help.Back-up or something.",said Link."Get the damn kid away from here.",yelled a gaurd coming from a hill."Hey,you asshole.If it weren't for me you wouldn't be able to survive.",said Link."Whats all the noise about.",said a man.This man was hump-backed,and walked slowly."Hey,don't I know you.",said the man."Yeah,hey Dampe.",said Link."Now I remember you.You saved us from the evil king.",said Dampe."Yeah thats the problem.He's back.He had overcame the defenses of the Hyrule Kingdom.",said Link.Link muttered words under his breath.Dampe realized that he was swearing the name Ganon."He'll be brought down.Just like he did the last time.",said Dampe.

Chapter 4

"How do you plan to destroy the young boy again,Lord Ganon?",asked Ganon's humble servant."That damn kid is already dead.My Gerudus are after him right now.Gorki,go fetch me my finest horse,and tell Phantom Ganon to take the throne.",said Ganon."Yes your majesty.",said Gorki walking torward the kingdom's stables."Husk,I must flee.My Gerudus need my assistance.",said Ganon."Don't kill the boy.I want to watch his older self kill him.I want to watch his crimson blood flow from under his body.",said Husk."Shut your damn mouth.",said Ganon.Husk sneered at Ganon."What the hell are you sneering at?",asked Ganon.Husk turned quickly toward Phantom Ganon,who had just recently walked into the room."How are things,Master?",asked Phantom Ganon."Husk,leave us for the moment.I have important things to discuss with my minion.",said Ganon.Husk nodded,and walked out of the throne room."What do you need my master?",asked Phantom Ganon."I haven't a doubt in my mind that Husk will betray me.I need you to take care of him while I'm away.",said Ganon."Yes master.He will be destroyed before you return.",said Phantom Ganon."He will be leaving not long after I do for he will try to help the kid.He wants to be the one to get the bounty on his head.",said Ganon.Phantom Ganon walked up to the window where Ganon was standing.He tried to follow Ganon's eyes,but he rolled them into the back of his head.Usually this meant that he was using foresight to watch the battle up close,but this time he was trying to close in the point at which he will engage in combat against the remaining Kokiri leaders."I must hurry.The Kokiri are strengthening as we speak.",said Ganon returning his eyes to view."I shall take the throne until you return.",said Phantom Ganon as Lord Ganon left the room.

"Get some fucking backup over here.",called Link from the side of Death Mountain."Look over there.Its the evil king Ganon.",said one gaurd positioning himself from view."Shut the hell up,and get the Gorons.",said Link.The Gorons were a legendary race.Their hard skin made harming them nearly imposible.It took alot of pressure to harm them."You call for our help Brother Link?",asked the Goron cheif Darmarini."Yeah.Tell your men to catapult some bomb flowers at Ganon.",said Link."How did that bastard get from our Shadow Realm?",asked Darmarini."Dark magic.Not the kind he used to revive Volgiria the fire dragon.",said Link."This black magic isn't often found near here.",said a familiar voice.Link turned to see who had said it."Impa.What became of Zelda?",said Link."She's in your time remember.She's better off there than anywhere else.",said Impa."Lets stop this damn nonsense of a reunion and start fighting.",said Darmarini.Impa stared at the man on horseback riding across Hyrule Fields."He's riding fast.Thers no doubt that he is going to Kokiri Forest.Link you have to go face him.",said Impa."You don't expect him to fight Ganon at his strengths.He will get his ass handed to him on a damn silver platter.",said Darmarini."I don't see you coming up with any ideas.",said Impa."Fuck both of your ideas.They're not helping me.",said Link standing up."Link use the vanishing trick I taught you.",said Impa.Link stepped back,and began to concentrate."HAAAA!"yelled Link throwing a deku nut at the ground.A light flashed,and Link was nowhere to be seen.

Chapter 5

Link disappeared to Kokiri Forest.There he found several Kokiri elves.Some wounded,and others were suited for battle.Link stepped toward a giant elf."Lord Ganon comes for vengence.",Link said."And who might you be?",asked the Kokiri."I'm am the legendary Hero of Time,Link.",Link told him.The Kokiri's face grew pale."Your the legendary Link?",asked the Kokiri."Yeah.Ganon has become the evil king once more,and he's on his way here to destroy your forces.",said Link."He can't do that.He has no more men to assist him.The Gerudus are trying to get into Kokiri Village.Plus,He can't leave the throne,or anyone can take the seat of power for their own.",said the Kokiri."He has Phantom Ganon,a dark and sinister man.",said Link."I know who he is.He's the one who did this to us.",said the Kokiri.Link had no clue on what had happened while he slept for years to come,but he was learning quickly."Why did he do that?",asked Link."He wanted Ganon reseated in the throne of power.",said the Kokiri.the conversation between the two was briefly interrupted by the sound of galloping."What a present surprise.",said Ganon coming to a halt."This isn't a surprise.You knew that I would be here.",said Link."Now mind that you are talking to the king.",said Ganon."I don't give a flying fuck who the hell you are.",said Link."Shut your damn mouth little shit.",said Ganon slapping Link."Back of a him you damn bastard.",said the Kokiri."You butt out of our conversation you son of a bitch Kokiri.",said Ganon hopping off of his horse."Don't talk about our heritage.I could say a few words to you and your heritage.",said the Kokiri."Listen you asshole,give us three days to gather up an army,and we'll fight against your Gerudus.In condition of this agreement you have to call of the Gerudus from Kokiri Village.",said Link."That sounds like an idea that I could use.I like it.I will call off the Gerudus as long as you increase the deal.If my forces win you have to fight for me,and never return to the past again,but if you win I will give my throne to Zelda's father and send you back to your time.",said Ganon.Link smiled in delight."I think your damn forces will fall quickly.",said the Kokiri.Ganon hopped back on his horse,and galloped away."That damn bastard will not keep the throne for much longer.",said Link grinning. "If he wins he will run our asses out of Hyrule.'',said the Kokiri.

"Come with me,and I will take you to the Deku Tree.",said the Kokiri.As Link passed other Kokiri they began to whisper to each other.Link made out some of the words,but none made sense.Link looked around the dark,damp forest for any similar memories.His eyes wondered to an old looking tree."I think this was your old home.It has been cleaned daily for your return.",said the Kokiri."I still have to get your name.",said Link."Its Gorlif.",said the Kokiri."I don't remember you.",said Link."You shouldn't.I was born three years after Ganon had been defeated the first time.",said Gorlif.Link smirked."Ganon has been dethroned for awhile.The story of the Shadow Realm has been passed down through the time you were gone.",said Gorlif.

Chapter 6

"The legacy I created is still being passed down?",asked Link.Gorlif nodded.A smirk grew wide on Link's cocky face."Don't take anything personal,but your legacy has been worn out now.",said Gorlif."What are you talking ...",Link was cut-off by a young Kokiri running up to them."Hey daddy.",said the young Kokiri."Link meet my kid Firithon.",said Gorlif."Is he the legacy daddy?",asked Firithon."Yes,he's here to help us.",said Gorlif.Firithon ran back to an old looking house."They've used your house as a club house.We tuned it up by put a type of automatic ocarina,some extra beds,an intercom,and some swords and shield in case of a battle.",said Gorlif."My house must be better now.",said Link."Don't worry.when you return to your time it will be the same.I just wish you were still alive to see it.",said Gorlif."Who are you,exactly?What were your parents name?",asked Link."Look I'm not suppose to tell you,but your my brother now.",said Gorlif."We're related!",said Link.Gorlif nodded."Look we have to get to the Great Deku Tree.",said Gorlif.

Link and Gorlif walked through a dark,damp passage to get to the Great Deku Tree."When we get here you will be confused.The Tree talks in thoughts not words,so don't say anything to him.If your going to say anything say it in your head,and if you don't want him to hear you say something say it aloud.",said Gorlif coming to a stop near the gigantic Great Deku Tree._Golif,who do you tread with._

_His name is Link.He needith to speak with thou who hath helped him before in his times of peril.As you know the evil King Ganon has been rethroned.This I'm aware of.Well,Link has given us three days to prepare for a long harsh battle.We will need your warrior's strenghth when we engage in battle.Ganon will not stop until Link is captured or killed._

_Young one step forward.I must see you._Link turned to look at Gorlif.Gorlif gave him an easy nod telling Link it was safe._Great Deku Tree I've have more troubles than I can handle.I can have Impa supply the forces of the remaining Shiekas.That will give us the advantage in quickness.The Gorons will support us,and that will give us power.I must see Princess Lulu for the support of the Zoras for magical abilities._

_Link,Princess Lulu has now turned to Queen.She found marriage while your where at that tournament.I will contact her to tell her your coming to see her._

"Link,go now.I hear comotion in the village.",said Gorlif running back to the village.Link stepped back from the Great Deku Tree,and yelled,"HAAA".Another flash of light,and Link was no longer in Kokiri Forest,but in the fields at Hyrule Lake.Link looked around for any signs of life.Sitting in his usual spot was Piere,the musical scarecrow.Link walked toward Piere."My goodness it can't be.Link?",said Piere."Yeah,where did your brother go?",asked Link."Those damn Gerudus destroyed him when they set fire to this place.",said Piere.a shocked expression formed on Link's face."Is the secret passageway to Zora Domain still underwater?",asked Link.Piere nodded,and Link walked away."Hey,would you come back when you've finished with all your visits and play me that tune?",asked Piere."Yeah.",said Link diving into the water.Hyrule Lake was never as murky as it was now.Link had to get his golden Zora scale to reflect light for him to see.After about half an hour of searching,Link found the familiar passageway.Link swam into the black darkness into Zora Domain.

Chapter 7

Link felt his eyes begin to burn,so he closed them.Link slowly made his way to the surface of the water."You were down there a long time.",said a familiar voice."Lulu?",asked Link."Who else.I'm the only one here.",said Lulu as Link opened his eyes."Where are the Zoras?",asked Link."They are still here,but they can't be in this chamber.You see,I've gotten very sick since Ganon has been returned to the throne.The Great Deku Tree told me about why you came,and I would be delighted to give my support to you.Our magic is your magic.",said Lulu."I can't be long.",said Link."You have to rest.Your exausted.",said Lulu.

Link awoke in a cell."Where am I?",he asked."You're in a torture cell in my Dark Castle.",said the voice of Ganon."I hope you liked the little present I put in the water.It was black magic that you got in you eyes,and now you have been asleep for three days.",said Ganon."I was drugged?",asked Link."Of course.That battle you called for is occuring right now.",said Ganon.Link struggled to break free from the tourture cell,but the door was sealed shut."I will let you out to face me ony if you can complete the task I'm giving you.",said Ganon."What is it?Just give me the chance.I'll rip your fucking head off of your damn shoulders.",said Link."If you think your that tough then I will let you battle through the appointed task,and your opponent is YOURSELF.

The words echoed through Link's head.He would be fighting himself.Ganon snapped his fingers.Husk appeared from a curtain rolling a cage behind him.Inside held the older self of Link."Look at yourself.The only diffrences are that he's got black magic coursing through his veins.",said Ganon."I'll enjoy watching you die.",said Husk smirking."Now engage!",yelled Ganon.Husk quickly opened the door of the cage,and Adult Link exited,sword drawn.Young Link quickly reached for his sword,but found that it wasn't on his belt."Oh,my mistake I forgot that I took you sword.You'll just haves to use this old one.You'll get your sword back if we fight each other.",said Ganon.Link was too occupied by Ganon,and didn't see his older self attack.Adult Link hit his leg hard cutting him open.As Young Link laid on the ground bleeding,his leg was magically healing from the Zoras.When Link was able to stand,he got up,and started swinging back at Adult Link.Young Link swung rapidly,but failed with each strike to hit his older self."I guess you can't hit my new minion.",said Ganon.Young Link tried again,but didn't hit his older self.He couldn't match the skills of Adult Link."Why can't I hit him?",grunted Young Link gasping for breath."You should notice,he's under my control.",said Husk."Yes,Husk controls everymove he makes.",said Ganon."Alright.Try this.",said Young Link stringing an arrow on his bow.When Young Link let the arrow go,it flew straight through the heart of Husk."NOOOOOO...LORD GANON...D...DO...DO SOMETHING.",yelled Husk."Pity your soul.",said Ganon banishing Husk to the Shadow Realm.Adult Link dropped to the ground holding his head.Young Link wondered what was happening to his older self,but couldn't think of anything.From the other side of the cell Ganon stood smirking at Adult Link.Young Link Looked up at Ganon."You...You BASTARD!",exclaimed Young Link."I can't help that my magic takes it's toll on it's victim.",said Ganon."Give me my sword.It is our turn for battle.",said Young Link."You think you can hurt an immortal?",said Ganon."I can,and I will.",said Link.Ganon reached for his sword."I no longer have your sword.That bitch Lulu has it.",said Ganon.Young Link wondered how he was suppose to fight without a sword or shield.Link looked at his older self.The Master Sword caught his eye.He would use the thing that created his legacy in the first place."You will use that weapon,and I'll use the Master Sword.",said Link.

Chapter 8

Link scurried to his older self,and grabbed the Master Sword."Now let me out,and retreat to your throne room at the top of the castle.",said Link.

"Why,do you want to fight me where you did the last time you defeated me?",asked Ganon."Look,that is where we will increase the bargin.",said Link.Ganon smirked,and disappeared into the roof of the castle.Link ran to the stairs,where he found some fairies for healing.link grabbed three of the fairies,and ran up the stairs.The Master Sword led Link toward the throne room.Link walked around and around the spiral staircase until he reached the door at the top.The door creaked as he opened it."We don't have time for bargining,so let the battle begin.",said Ganon charging at Link.Link parried his attack,and turned his counter into a magic attack."Hellfire.",said Link.Fire sprouted onto his sword and shot from his palm at Ganon.The fire grazed Ganon's left arm,but did little damage to him.Link rushed forward,but Ganon grabbed his sword and threw him into a wall.The way Link hit the wall knocked his breath out of him.As Link gasped for air,Ganon charged up his black magic."If ...If your magic is like it was before,I can deflect it back.",said Link."Try it.",said Ganon releasing the blast.A yellow light bolted toward Link,and hit him hard in the chest."Try again.",said Ganon.This time the blast came just as fast,but Link swung his sword hard and steady to hit it back.The blast bounced off of Link's sword,and flew at Ganon.The blast surrounded Ganon in darkness."Now,sages do your job.",said Link.Suddenly,six lights surrounded Ganon.Ganon tried to escape,but was pushed back.The lights turned to people that had light emitting from their arms.When all twelve lights shone on Ganon.Ganon disappeared from the castle.A new Light was born.The castle grew light.The Gerudus disappeared from the battlefield,and the Kokiri returned to normal.The Lake of Hyrule became crystal clear again,and the Queen Lulu became well.Link watched as everthing returned to normal.The King of Hyrule was rethroned,and Princess Zelda was able to safely return to her father's side."You have returned Hyrule to its normal state.I thank you,Link.",said the King."I thought I was supposed to return to my old time.",said Link."You are,but you have to finish all of your business here first.",said the King.As the king spoke these words,Link remembered that he was suppose to play his ocarina for Piere."Go let Piere listen to the song you composed.",said the King.Link saw the king for a few seconds,and then was at Hyrule Lake.

"Piere,I'm finished.I'm ready to play your tune.",said Link."Lets here it.",said Piere.As Link played his song,Piere danced.When Link finished the song,he was in the Smash Brothers' Tournament Arena."Hey,we've been looking everywhere for you.Where have you been?",asked Adult Link running up to him."I had some kind of business to take care of.",said Young Link."Your returning next year,right?",asked Adult Link."I haven't thought about that yet.",said Young Link."Where did you actually go?",asked Adult Link."I told you I had some business to take care of.",said Young Link."Your hiding something.",said Adult Link."Lets just say that Ganon will never return to the throne of Hyrule again.",said Young Link."Huh?What are you talking about?",asked Adult Link."Forget everything.",said Young Link.Adult Link stood in confusion.Young Link drew his new Master Sword,and hit Adult Link in the back of the head.Adult Link fell unconsious,and so did Young Link.he had forgotten that anything that happened to his older version happened to him.


End file.
